


Hope in the Darkness

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come.” Richard said softly, helping her to stand. “This is the last night we shall spend together as Duke and Duchess. The next time we share a bed, we shall be King and Queen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Darkness

The night air was stifling, and she could not sleep. Truthfully, Anne missed Middleham. She missed their northern home, the one that would not be their true home again. She knew they were doing the right thing. Richard was the rightful king. She tried so hard to hide from him how much she missed Middleham, and how much she missed Ned. 

She turned in the bed, planning to snuggle against Richard, snuggling against him was always a comfort to her. However, her hand encountered an empty bed next to her. She opened her eyes, and rubbed them for a moment. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the chamber, she searched for Richard. She did not see him though. So he must have wandered from their chambers. 

Anne immediately pushed the covers back, and found her slippers and robe. She tied the robe as she went down the corridor, searching for Richard. She was quite surprised to find him in the solar. She watched as he sat, just staring into the dying embers of the fire. She walked silently over to him, she leaned over, her fingers lightly touching her neck. 

“You should not be up.” Richard murmured. 

“Neither should you.” Anne replied. 

He smiled ruefully, as he drew her down into his lap. “I could not sleep.” He murmured. “I seem to be wrestling with the ghosts of the past tonight.” 

“Which ghosts?” Anne said softly. 

“You imagine it is the ghost of my brother?” He said softly. 

“Yes.” She replied, after a moment. 

“No.” Richard shook his head. “My father.” 

“Your father?” Anne asked softly 

“Hmmmm.” Richard nodded after a moment. “I want to maintain his legacy, I want to prove….the remaining son of York is his true son.” 

“And you are.” She replied. 

“I do not mean to imply Edward was not his….” Richard said softly. 

“I know you do not.” Anne murmured. She knew how upset he’d been when those old rumors involving his mother and an archer had been raised. 

He nodded. “Edward lost his way over the years.” He said softly. “She made him lose his way. Everything became about her, about her family.” He said softly. 

“Yes.” Anne agreed softly. “That is true.” 

He sighed very softly. “I want to be a good king.” 

“And you will be.” Anne said softly. “I have no doubt of that.” 

“And I will make him proud.” Richard murmured. 

“I daresay you already have, my love.” She replied softly. 

He picked up a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his wrist. “We should retire. The next two days shall be long, and you need your rest.” 

She gently kissed his cheek. Anne knew the coronation festivities would be taxing upon her, and although Richard would not admit it upon him as well. They would spend the night before the coronation apart, as custom dictated. 

“Come.” Richard said softly, helping her to stand. “This is the last night we shall spend together as Duke and Duchess. The next time we share a bed, we shall be King and Queen.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne reached up, removing the crown from her head and placing it on her dressing table. She was quiet as her ladies removed the ermine robes and put them away. As they’d started to unlace her dress, the door opened. 

“Leave us.” Richard said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “So you are playing ladies maid tonight, Richard?”

He laughed softly. “Ah, now is that anyway to address your liege?”  
Anne could hear the laughter in his voice. “And shall I call you my liege tonight?” She asked softly. 

He laughed very softly. “Do you wish to?” 

Anne laughed softly. She’d noticed the sudden huskiness of his voice. “I believe I do, my liege.” 

Richard brushed her hair back and kissed her shoulder. He gently pushed the dress down, off her body. 

Later, Anne snuggled close against him. She sighed softly, as she kissed his shoulder. 

“What are you thinking?” Richard murmured. 

Anne opened her eyes and looked up at him. “That no matter what happens, we have each other.” She murmured. 

“Yes.” Richard said softly. “We do.” 

She kissed his forehead. “Close your eyes, my liege.” She grinned, as she noticed the slight smile her words brought to his face. 

He pulled Anne gently against him. “And you should do the same, my queen.” 

Anne closed here eyes, snuggling against him. This was their moment, their destiny, and together they could face whatever tomorrow brought.


End file.
